[unreadable] This is an application for a supplemental addition to a P40 grant in Sea Urchin Genomics. The general objective of the parent grant was to maintain, develop, and distribute to the sea urchin research community the fruits of the initial efforts toward the genomics of this important model system. Specifically, these were a range of arrayed library resources, technology for using them, and a community-wide genomics database. The responsibilities of the investigators in regard to sea urchin genomics have been completely transformed by the acceptance of the White Paper that they constructed providing arguments for sequencing the genome of Strongylocentrotus (S.) purpuratus (the sea urchin species with which most of the activities of the parental P40 Grant have been carried out). A few weeks ago, the investigators were informed that this genome is indeed to be sequenced, beginning in December, 2002. Sequencing will be done at Baylor University's Human Genome Sequencing Center and is scheduled to require 10 months, at 10,000,000 reads/month (the genome is 800 Mb). Automated annotation is to be performed at the National Center for Biotechnology Information (NCBI). There will remain a variegated, demanding, and also, urgent task of making the annotated sequence as immediately useful to the sea urchin community as possible. This application is essentially to support an emergency expansion of the specific aim of the present P40 grant that supported the initial sea urchin genomics Website. The supplemental application is to provide three additional personnel: a sequence computation programmer; a sequence curator; and a Website programmer/systems administrator; and also some machine upgrades. Pooled with the investigators' current resources, this would enable them to execute the responsibility that has devolved upon them to ensure that the genome Website provides the information and services the community needs. These responsibilities include a crucial function at the interface between the NCBI annotation effort and the sea urchin community to ensure that the genome Website has the requisite form for the needs of this community, and that NCBI obtains relevant special knowledge from the community. In addition, the investigators need to carry out several unique computational analyses that reflect the particular features of the [unreadable] S. purpuratus genome. [unreadable] [unreadable]